The Secret Admirer
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: saat mempunyai seorang pengagum rahasia pasti kamu akan bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Tapi tidak untuk lelaki yang satu ini. warning sho-ai KaZe


**Kaga**:** yooo! Kaga modorimasu!**

Saat seseorang mendapatkan pengagum rahasia pasti orang itu akan sangat bahagia dan berbunga-bunga, jantungnya akan berdegup keras setiap mendapatkan kiriman dari si pengagum rahasia itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan pemuda ini...

**The Secret Admirer**

Pagi itu seorang hunter bersurai perak mendapati sepucuk surat bermotif bunga di setiap pinggiran kertas tengah bertengger di atas tumpukan bukunya dengan manis.

Sedangkan hunter muda itu hanya terdiam memasang wajah masamnya. "Tsk lagi-lagi... siapa yang sengaja menaruh ini disini?!" ujarnya ketus, beberapa murid disana terdiam, tepatnya tak ada yang berani berkomentar.

Kiryuu Zero langsung menyambar surat itu dan meremasnya tanpa rasa kasihan, melempar gumpalan kertas malang itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Dengan wajah masam dan gerutu yang tak henti keluar dari mulutnya ia berjalan dengan aura garang ke arah kelas.

"_Nani_ Zero... apa yang terjadi? Seseorang mem_bully_mu?" tanya salah seorang guardian kecil, berambut coklat sebahu. Pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang Zero mendapat perlakuan _bully_ dari murid lain.

"Tak apa!" jawabnya ketus, ia tak memandang gadis penuh semangat.

Yuuki gadis guardian itu terdiam, tahu bahwa bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengganggu mood sang hunter, "baiklah..." gumamnya pelan.

Hunter muda itu kembali terdiam dengan helaan napas, ia pusing dan lelah jika terus menerus menerima surat menyebalkan itu. Jika itu surat tugasnya maka akan dengan senang hati ia terima. Tapi yang berkali-kali ia temukan di lokernya hanya surat tak berbobot tanpa nama itu.

Di tempat lain, ruangan gelap dengan minim pencahayaan. "Lagi-lagi suratmu hanya berakhir di tempat sampah ya?" tanya pemuda dengan surai sewarna madu akasia itu pada temannya.

"Tak apa... suatu saat ia akan datang padaku," jawab pemuda tampan dengan surai coklat itu denfan wajah yang terlihat percaya diri yang kelewatan itu.

* * *

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, surat bermotif sama itu terus bertengger manis di loker milik hunter muda bersumbu pendek itu.

Helaan napas berat terdengar, ia sudah lelah menerima 'ancaman' tak berdasar itu. Disambarnya kertas tanpa nama pengirim itu, "lagi-lagi...?!" gerutunya.

Dibukanya dengan enggan surat itu, rangkaian kata dengan tulisan yang teramat rapi berderet manis di atas selembar kertas merah kuda pucat itu. Dalam pikiran hunter itu pastilah perempuan yang menulisnya.

_Mawar silver berduri yang indah._  
_Begitu menggoda untuk di petik._  
_Namun begitu mengancam jika salah menyentuhnya._

Zero membaca kata demi kata yang tersusun rapi. Membuatnya sedikit menyungging senyum di sudut bibirnya.

_Untuk pertama kalinya..._  
_Untuk pertama kalinya kau merebut rasa kekagumanku._  
_Keinginan untuk memetikmu._  
_Menjadikanmu milikku._

Susunan kalimat singkat nan rapi itu, sekali lagi membuat senyum merekah di wajah Zero. Membuatnya jadi penasaran akan pengirim surat itu, bukan untuk dilubangi dengan _Bloody Rose_nya. Juga bukan untuk diajak berkelahi karena sudah memberikannya surat itu.

Eh tapi, kenapa harus ia pusing-pusing memikirkan pengirim surat itu. Dan lagi kenapa harus ia berbaik hati pada pengirim surat menyebalkan itu.

Berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, meremas dan melempar kertas malang itu ke tempat sampah. Namun tangannya terhenti, sebentar berpikir kemudian melesakkan surat manis itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh hunter muda itu, sesosok pemuda yang menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

Seminggu setelahnya, pengagum rahasianya mulai berani mengirimkan hal lebih spesifik sebagai pernyataan cinta. Bagaimana tidak kali ini yang ditemukan hunter muda itu bukan lagi surat bermotif bunga lagi, tapi sekuntum mawar putih nan indah.

_Sesuai dengan dirimu, wahai mawar putih berduri yang indah._

Itulah yang tertulis di kertas pesan yang tertempel di tangkai mawar putih itu. Zero terdiam sejenak, "kenapa harus bunga?" gumamnya pelan. Berpikir sejenak antara membuang atau membakar benda malang itu.

Sebuah helaan napas pelan terdengar seraya ia melempar bunga itu ke dalam tempat sampah, membuat bunga malang itu bernasib sama dengan surat-surat lampau yang tertuju padanya.

Zero terdiam, kembali berwajah masam berjalan menuju kelas. Dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pengagum gilanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, disebuah asrama murid malam, sesosok pemuda dengan senyum tengah memperhatikan aktifitas murid siang.

"Sudah kuduga akan terlalu cepat untuknya memahami rasa cintaku ini..." gumam pemuda yang berdiri di sebuah ruangan sedang mengamati hunter muda itu dari jendela besarnya yang tertutup gorden merah yang mewah.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi padanya," ucap pemuda yang lain, pemuda berambut madu akasia yang berwajah ramah nan tampan.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, dia pasti akan menjadi milikku Ichijou," ia tersenyum pada pemuda berwajah ramah bernama Ichijou Takuma itu.

"Obsesimu berlebihan, Kaname," komentar Ichijou lagi pada pelaku pengiriman surat dan bunga pada hunter muda nan malang itu.

Senyum tersungging di wajah Kaname, "aku pasti mendapatkannya, dia sendirilah yang akan datang padaku."

* * *

Sekali lagi, dihari berikutnya, Zero kembali menemukan setangkai mawar putih tengah bertengger manis di antara buku-bukunya di dalam loker.

_Mawar putih yang sulit sekali tersentuh. Aku semakin ingin menjadikanmu milikku._

Kali ini kalimat yang benar-benar terdengar seperti sebuah obsesi tersusun rapi di sebuah kertas yang menempel di tangkai mawar itu.

"Tsk! Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, keluar dan temui aku!" ujarnya dengan suara keras tanpa mempedulikan murid lain yang ada disana. Dalam pikirannya, orang yang mengirimkannya tak akan berani menemuinya.

Namun salah, sesosok pemuda bersurai coklat tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa hunter pujaannya akan mengatakan itu.

Malam yang panjang untuk seorang guardian, begitu juga untuk hunter muda yang akhir-akhir ini emosinya meluap tak tertahankan karena pengagum gilanya.

"Yuuki... aku langsung kembali ke asrama ya," hunter dengan surai perak itu menatap gadis partnernya, dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan.

Segera saja Zero melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, tanpa tahu siapa yang tengah menunggunya disana.

Zero memasuki kamarnya, dan melepas seragamnya, menggantinya dengan kaos berkerah lebar dan celana panjang. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan acara ganti bajunya, sebuah tangan kekar merangkulnya dari belakang, menahan gerak hunter muda itu.

"L-lepas! Mau apa kau Kuran?!" tanyanya penuh amarah saat tahu siapa yang tengah mengganggu acara istirahatnya.

Kuran Kaname, hanya tersenyum kecil tak melepaskan tubuh berkulit putih pucat milik sang hunter. Tak bergeming jua saat merasakan mulut pistol _Bloody Rose_ milik hunter muda itu menempel di sisi perutnya.

"Lepaskan... atau kulubangi ginjalmu," suara berta nan dingin terdengar dari mulut Zero.

"Aku disini hanya ingin membenarkan ucapanmu itu, Zero," suara lembut menggelitik telinga Zero.

Wajah Zero memerah merasakan napas hangat darah murni yang tengah menjegalnya, "a-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya melirik tajam Kaname.

"Tidak paham juga kah? Dengan berbagai macam untaian kata itu?" tanya Kaname, darah murni teratas itu masih menahan gerak tubuh sang hunter, "tapi Zero... tak biasanya kau telat merasaan kehadiranku? Padahal aku tak menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanku seperti saat aku meletakkan surat itu, atau mawar putih itu.

Manik lavender Zero membulat, jadi selama ini yang menjadi pengagum gilanya itu. "Jangan bercanda Kuran! Buat apa kau repot sampai menaruh benda itu di lokerku?" tanya Zero seraya menjauhkan kenyataan pengagum rahasia gilanya itu adalah vampire ini.

"Zero... jangan menutupi kenyataan itu... akulah yang mengirim itu semua padamu, untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu wahai mawar putih berduri yang indah," tanpa izin dari sang pemilik Kaname mengklaim bibir pucat hunter muda itu dengan cepat.

Manik lavender Zero kembali melebar merasakan bibirnya ditawan dalam ciuman pertama oleh Kaname, sang _ancestor_ darah murni. Zero meronta, mendorong Kaname yang kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Kaname tak melepas Zero begitu saja, dari bibir pindah ke leher, membuat sebuah penanda di leher putih pucat milik hunter muda itu dekat dengan tattoo penahan vampire.

"Ahh! K-kau gila Kuran! Lepaskan aku!" Wajah Zero memerah padam, maniknya berkaca-kaca, ia bingung antara menghajar si darah murni ini atau menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Kaname.

Tak menggubris ucapan Zero, darah murni bersurai coklat itu melanjutnya, menyentuh tubuh putih bak porselen itu. Membuat hunter muda itu pasrah tak berdaya dengan berbagai perlakuan Kaname.

* * *

"Zero... ehh? Kenapa kau? Tak bisa tidur semalaman?" tanya Yuuki saat melihat partnernya dalam keadaan berantakan, untaian surai perak yang acak-acakkan, wajah lusuh dengan hitam di bawah matanya.

Zero hanya bisa tersenyum miris, dalam semalam darah murni itu telah mengklaim secara sepihak atas dirinya.

"Ada sesuatu ya?" tanya gadis itu terlihat cukup khawatir.

Zero menghela napas, hanya gelengan pelan yang terlihat sebagai jawaban. Manik lavendernya terlihat lirih, "ne Yuuki hari ini aku mau istirahat di asrama... kau bisa atasi mereka sendirian?" tanya hunter muda itu.

"Ehh?! Sendirian?!" pekik gadis itu, lalu terdiam saat melihat wajah lelah Zero, "baiklah... kau istirahat saja di kamar ya," ucapnya dengan senyum.

Helaan napas terus terdengar dari hunter muda berbakat itu, wajah lesu nan lelah terpancar dari raut ekspresinya. Ia melangkah gontai menuju kamar asramanya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar asramanya, menampakkan sosok darah murni bersurai coklat sebahu tengah menunggunya dengan senyum. Melihat pemuda itu, Zero segera masuk dan menutup -membanting- pintu kamarnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau?!" tanyanya ketus.

Kaname masih tersenyum lembut, "menunggu keka- oh maksudku pujaanku datang," jawabnya seakan kalimat itu tak akan membuat hunter muda itu mengamuk.

"Kh! Kau pikir aku pion caturmu yang bisa kau mainkan seenaknya?" tanyanya geram.

"Zero... aku tak menganggapmu sebagai pion catur semata," Kaname mendekati hunter muda yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan mendekat Kuran! Atau kulubangi kepalamu!" ujarnya hendak mengeluarkan_ Bloody Rose _dari saku jasnya.

Segera saja tangan Kaname menahan tangan Zero yang menggenggam pistol mematikan itu, "aku serius atas perasaanku ini. Zero... aku menyukaimu," ucap sang _ancestor_ vampire itu, seraya membelai wajah manis hunter muda di hadapannya.

Zero terpaku, ia terdiam, merasakan tangan mulus vampire darah murni ini mengelus pipinya yang berisi. Antara membiarkannya atau meronta dan mengutuk si darah murni ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Zero... kau mau jadi milikku?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Hunter muda bersurai perak itu masih terdiam, ia kemudian menatap Kaname lekat, "d-dengan satu syarat! Jangan biarkan seluruh sekolah tahu hal ini!" ujarnya dengan wajah merona.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan hal itu," ucap Kaname tersenyum jahil penuh kemenangan, ia mendorong Zero keatas ranjang tempat mereka ber'cinta'.

"Kaname! Aku kan tidak bilang kau bisa berbuat seenaknya..." protes Zero pelan.

"Aku tak mendengar," gumamnya mulai menjamah tubuh porselen Zero.

.

.

**E.N.D**

**Kaga: wai! Akhirnya selesai juga KaZe, pairing mereka selalu yang paling manis.**

**Yak oke, sekian dari Kaga. Review ya minna... arigatou**


End file.
